Edward Elric's Adventures in Hogwarts
by Rose Angel
Summary: Crossover with Harry Potter. Edward Elric is doing his best to adapt to the strange world he is plunged into. On hold, until I get back into Harry Potter/FMA and work out all my outline problems.
1. The Letter

Neither series is owned by me or anyone I know, nor will it ever be.

Spoilers for all of the anime are here. I don't have a beta reader and will gladly accept any comments.

Edward Elric, former state alchemist of Amestris, now a normal teenager displaced in an alternative world, had been living with his father in London for a little over three months when it happened.

He had spent all of the day before and most of the night devouring the books in his father's study, as was his habit sense he had arrived in this world, when his father shook him awake from where he had dozed off over a history book at his father's desk. Hohenheim stood over Edward, a slightly befuddled look in his golden eyes that mirrored Edwards, "Edward, were you expecting a letter by any chance?" He asked his son.

Hmmm?" Edward said, smacking his lips and yawning hugely as he thought carefully over this strange question of his father's. "No, no letters. Don't know anyone here other then you really, why?"

In answer Hohenheim set a cream colored envelope in front of Edward and left. Edward was bemused to notice that the letter was addressed to him in astonishing detail, stating right where his room was as well as the general address. Turning it over he looked at the crest that had been pressed into the red wax that sealed the envelope. A raven, snake, lion and badger surrounding the letter h was the image of the crest.

The letter read as such:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Armando Dippet

(Order of Merlin, Fifth Class.)

Dear Mr. Elric,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Rita Hawk,

Deputy Headmistress

PS: We are aware that you are older than the standard age for first years,

but you will have to start out at year one, as must all new students. We apologize in advance and welcome even those that arrive late to our institution.

A repasenative will arrive to aid you once your owl is received.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

Edwards first thought was that it must be one huge practical joke, but there was only one person who could pull something like this off and he didn't even know if he existed in this world. Edward set the letters carefully on the desk and stared at them, he was still staring at them as the aroma of breakfast cooking wafted into the room. When the smells reached him he gathered the papers up and made his way into the breakfast room and handed the papers over to Hohenheim and dug into his meal, all without speaking once.

Hohenheim read them over, "Ah, well, whatever your decide I'll support you."

Edward snorted at this pronouncement, "Do you happen to know anything about them?"

Hohenheim shook his head no and begun to eat his breakfast as well.

TBC....


	2. The Guide

Not much dialogue, also I probably made a ton of mistakes. Unbeta'ed, so all mistakes are mine, don't own any but my Ocs, feel free to point out any and all errors I make!

o0o

In the end, Edward decided to go, it would be interesting. A learning experience. This world may not have alchemy, but perhaps its magic could be as useful. He did wonder how his acceptance letter would reach them though, as he did not have an owl.

He entered his room and there at his window sat a brown owl, gazing at him with something close to reproach in it eyes.

Edward stared at the owl for a moment, before he shook his head and begun to compose a brief letter to the Hogwarts people.

Dear Hogwarts,

I'm in, so hurry up with the representative guy.

Edward Elric

The owl stuck out its leg and he tied the letter on. With that, the bird took off and Edward went on with his day.

o0o

The next morning there was a firm knock on the door, Hohenheim opened to see a tall man with auburn hair, a long beard, a long nose and twinkling blue eyes. The man was dressed in a long blue robe and had a blue pointed hat on his head. The man smiled at Hohenheim and introduced himself, "Ah! You must be mister Elric's father! I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster Dippet sent me to escort young mister Elric to purchase his school supplies."

Hohenheim raised a golden eyebrow before he gestured for Dumbledore to enter. He called out to Edward, telling him that his guide had arrived.

Edward's first impression of Albus Dumbledore was of a slightly fruity, yet dangerous man. He shook his hand and gazed at him warily, keeping a careful watch of his words and actions around the man. Those twinkling eyes disturbed him, no one should be that cheerful! At least not with out a little chemical aid that is.

They made their way to Daigon alley with little occurring, Dumbledore doing most of the talking. Edward gleamed some knowledge of this interesting society he was entering. Dumbledore was something called an auror, magical law enforcement for all intents. They had recently been having trouble with a dark wizard, so were being cautious with new students that entered their schools.

Edward only really noticed the Leaking Cauldron when Dumbledore pointed it out to him, it was dark and slightly smoky, the smell of drinks and food was heavy in the air. Edward could feel suspicious eyes watching his every move, analyzing him as he followed Dumbledore deeper into the pub. Dumbledore lead Edward out of a door near the back of the pub, into a alley. It was surprisingly clean for an alley, trash neatly set against one wall and unrifled through. Dumbledore went up to the wall and tapped on a brick. It was almost like watching alchemy, the way the wall compacted itself, forming a doorway, but not as refined as the alchemal reaction.

Walking through the opening, Edward entered the magical world truly, for the first time.

o0o

Sorry for the long wait! I've been having a bit of trouble with deciding the students and teachers of Hogwarts, J.K.Rowling, great creator of Harry Potter that she is, really didn't give a great deal of info about the time when Dumbledore was dealing with that grindewald guy. So most of the students/teachers I am going to try to make alternative versions of their FMA selves. I am also crediting hime1999, who you can find on livejournal, for inspiring me.

I have also, unfortunately, not seen all of the episodes of Fullmetal Alchemist. I am trying! But adult swim is airing eps I have already seen, and I have no money and downloading them is pretty slow.

So if you see any mistakes concerning either the info given in Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter worlds that I have written please point it out!

Also, this does take place after the end of the series, which I know about thinks to spoiler sites, livejournal posts, screenshots and fanfiction.


End file.
